


Five Ways Finn and Poe Didn't Meet (and One They Did)

by imaginary_golux



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 5 Times, Excessively Fluffy, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: This was written for a kinkmeme prompt:

  I need MORE OF THIS TROPE.
  
  Do they meet because the UPS guy accidentally left Poe's package at Finn's apartment two floors down? Does a busy waitress at a restaurant they're both eating lunch at give them each other's orders? Do they crash into each other and end up swapping phones on accident because they have the exact same model? Maybe they share a dryer at a really crowded laundromat on a cold day? Coat check at a club gives Finn Poe's jacket by accident?
  
  I JUST. I WANT ALL THE ADORABLE CLICHES PLZ.

Beta, as always, by my Best Beloved, Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw.





	

1.

Finn almost trips over the package lying outside his apartment door. It’s so late, and he’s _so_ tired, and he really wasn’t expecting anything, but maybe Rey sent him something? He picks it up - it’s oddly heavy for such a small box - and turns it over to see the tag. _Poe Dameron, 55 Yavin St, Apt 1187._ Shit. It’s for his downstairs neighbor, the unconscionably pretty one with the friendly corgi.

And it’s _far_ too late at night for Finn to go knocking on anyone’s door. He brings the package in and puts it on the table by the door to bring down the next morning - it is, thank God, Friday, so hopefully tomorrow Poe Dameron won’t be out at work.

The next morning, Finn’s tentative knock on the door of 1187 is greeted by a frenzy of barking and a man’s low voice, pleasant even through the door, saying, “Hey now, baby, calm down, I’m coming.” The door opens to reveal Finn’s really unfairly pretty downstairs neighbor wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants. Finn gulps.

“Hi,” he says weakly. “I’m, um, I’m Finn - 2187, upstairs, and um, this got left for me by mistake -” He holds out the package. Poe Dameron takes it out of his hands and beams.

“Buddy, you are a _lifesaver_ ,” he says. “I’ve been waiting for this!” Something behind him beeps, and his smile gets impossibly wider. “D’you want to come in? I can offer you coffee in thanks.”

Finn blinks, takes a deep breath, and says, “Thanks, I’d like that.”

2.

Finn blinks down at the plate the stressed-out waitress has just plopped in front of him and frowns. The pancakes do, admittedly, look very good, but they are not even _close_ to what he ordered. He sighs and looks around, hoping to catch her eye, and instead sees the man at the table next to him - the really _unfairly attractive_ man at the table next to him, was Finn _really_ that lost in his own head that he didn’t see him come in? - frowning in bemusement at his plate of omelet and hash browns.

“‘Scuse me,” Finn says, leaning out into the aisle to catch the man’s attention. The other man turns to look at him curiously. “Did you order blueberry pancakes?”

“I did, yes,” the other man says, starting to smile. “Did you order a - um - ham and cheese omelet with hash browns?”

“I did,” Finn says, grinning.

The other man laughs, picks up the plate in front of him, and crosses the aisle to slide into the other side of Finn’s booth. “Here you go,” he says, offering Finn the plate. Finn slides the plate in front of him across the table and accepts _his_ breakfast from the other man. “I’m Poe, by the way.”

“Finn,” Finn says. “Care to join me for breakfast?”

“It does seem to be fated,” Poe says cheerfully. “And who am I to argue with fate?”

They leave the waitress a fifty dollar tip, and leave the restaurant still chatting merrily.

3.

Finn is having a truly crap day. It’s cold and rainy, work is - unspeakable, seriously, if it wasn’t for his goddamn student loans he would have quit the First Order _weeks_ ago, Rey is too busy to meet for their weekly dinner (and Finn doesn’t begrudge her this apprenticeship, she’s so _happy_ at the Millennium Falcon learning everything there is to know about cars, but he _misses_ her), and he’s just - in one of those funks where every little thing that can go wrong _does_ and it all just snowballs.

At least it _isn’t_ snowing.

And then as he’s on his way home, hunched down miserably in his too-thin jacket, glancing at his phone to see if Rey has texted, someone barrels into him and they _both_ go sprawling. Great. Now Finn’s jeans are soaked through, and there is _nothing_ so uncomfortable as soaked jeans.

“Fuck, buddy, I’m so sorry,” the person who barreled into him says, and offers him a hand up. Finn takes it, not really looking at them - he doesn’t want to say something he’ll regret - and glances around for his phone, spotting it a couple feet away.

“No harm done,” he says gruffly, and snatches up his phone, and heads for home.

He pulls out his phone to check for damage and to text Rey when he gets home and has curled up in a pair of nice warm sweatpants and an enormous fuzzy sweater that’s so hideous he only wears it when he’s at home feeling sorry for himself, and discovers, to his utter bafflement, that it’s not his phone.

It _looks_ like his phone - same make and model, same case - but _his_ phone does not have a background picture of a corgi. As he’s sitting there wondering what the _fuck_ is going on, the phone rings. Finn shrugs to himself, and answers. “Hi?”

“Hi,” says the man on the other end. “So, is this by any chance the handsome young man I knocked over while I wasn’t looking where I was going this afternoon?”

Finn starts to smile. Something about the other man’s cheerful tone is strangely soothing. “Yeah,” he says. “I don’t suppose you have a phone that looks just like yours but with a picture of a pretty lady as the background?”

“Yup,” says the other man. “Beautiful girl, looks like she knows what she’s doing with that wrench. Your girlfriend?”

“My best friend,” Finn says. “And yours is your dog?”

“My baby,” the other man agrees. “Who’s a good little puppy, yes you are.” There’s a faint bark from the other end of the phone, and Finn finds himself laughing.

“So,” he says, “I assume you’d like your phone back.”

“And vice versa,” the other man agrees. “I tell you what. This whole mess is my fault. Let me buy you dinner? And we can trade back our phones?”

Finn blinks out the window at the rain, and says, “Make it takeout at my place, and you’ve got a deal.”

“Oh, I see how it is, making me go out in the rain,” the other man laughs. “Cruel, buddy, but I guess I deserve it. Name your dinner, then, and tell me where to bring it.”

Finn laughs, and does.

And when his guest arrives, Finn has a warm towel waiting, and finds himself offering it to the loveliest man he’s ever seen.

Maybe this isn’t the worst day after all.

4.

Finn has _never_ seen the laundromat this crowded. Apparently everyone else in town _also_ waited for the only day in weeks where it hasn’t been _pouring_ to come do their laundry. Finn was lucky to find a washer - he thinks it might’ve been the last one open in the whole place - and he’s a little scared by the speed at which the next lady in line shoves him out of the way so she can start loading it as Finn takes his basket of wet clothes across to the dryers. They’re all full, it seems like, and Finn has almost resigned himself to waiting with a basket of soaking wet clothing until one opens up when he spots an empty one all the way down at the end.

He reaches it at the same time as another man, and they both stop to look warily at each other. Finn’s opponent is a little older than he is, ridiculously good-looking, with wide dark eyes and very red lips and a really unforgivable line of stubble on his jaw, that’s just _uncalled_ for.

Finn glances at the other man’s basket of clothing, sees the other man looking at his, and then the other man chuckles and says, “So, neither of us have _enormous_ loads. Think we could share a dryer?”

Finn blinks and considers it. “Sure, why not,” he says, and they dump their clothing into the dryer. Finn finds them seats, spots a couple getting up and slides into the chair while the seat is still warm, and his new friend sits down next to him with a laugh.

“So, since we’re going to be here a while - what’s your name, fellow clothes-dryer?”

Finn laughs at him. “I’m Finn,” he says, and holds out a hand.

The other man clasps it, hand firm and warm and callused. “Poe,” he says. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Likewise,” Finn replies, and it is.

5.

The man at the coat check is clearly not paying attention to anything but his phone. He barely glances at Finn’s slip before handing over a jacket and turning away. Finn stands there with the jacket in his hands, blinking at it. It’s leather, warm and well-worn, clearly comfortable. It even looks like it would fit Finn pretty well - it’s nice and broad across the shoulders, the sleeves are long enough. But - and this is the important point - it is not Finn’s coat.

“Hey,” says someone behind Finn, “that’s my jacket.” Finn turns around to see a man of about his own height, with tousled dark hair and dark eyes rimmed with eyeliner that makes them look even more mysterious and alluring than they probably ought to, wearing a tight dark v-neck shirt that clings to the _very_ nice lines of his body and really unfairly tight jeans. Finn feels abruptly overdressed, in his plain white t-shirt and comfortable jeans, but he hadn’t know what type of club this was when his co-workers invited him out.

And the jacket’s owner doesn’t seem to _mind_ the way Finn’s dressed, if the way he’s looking at Finn, eyes trailing hungrily over Finn’s body, means anything. Finn holds the jacket out wordlessly, not quite sure what to say, but the owner raises a hand to stop him.

“Put it on,” he says. “I bet it would look good on you.”

Finn blinks, shrugs, and pulls the jacket on. The jacket’s owner licks his lips. “Yeah,” he says, a little hoarsely. “It suits you.”

“If you’re about to say ‘But it would look better on my bedroom floor,’ I’m going to laugh you out of the club,” Finn warns him, and the jacket’s owner lets out a bark of laughter, joy making his already-beautiful face even lovelier.

“Well, I won’t use _that_ line, then,” he says cheerfully. “But it _does_ suit you. Will you let me buy you a drink someplace quieter and see if we suit, too?”

Finn considers for a second. Well, why not? Worst that could happen would be discovering they _don’t_ get on. “Sure,” he says, smiling. “Let me just find my _actual_ coat.”

The coat-checker isn’t happy to be pried from his phone, but eventually he produces Finn’s coat, and Finn thinks for a second, then holds it out and open. The jacket’s owner blinks, grins, and shrugs it on, and they head out into the chill of the night like that, Finn in a well-worn leather jacket and his companion huddling happily into Finn’s coat.

It looks good on him.

+1.

“ _Please_ ,” Rey says. “I don’t want to be the only person there who doesn’t know _anyone_.”

“Alright, alright,” Finn sighs. “I’ll come to your boss’s party with you. But you owe me.”

Rey grins. “Nah, this is payback for that time you -”

“I thought we weren’t mentioning that ever again,” Finn grumbles. Rey just laughs at him.

Two nights later, Finn takes a deep breath and looks up at the house Rey’s boss owns. It’s much, much bigger than Finn expected. “I did mention his wife is rich?” Rey says tentatively beside him.

“Not _this_ rich,” Finn mutters, but he offers Rey his arm anyhow. “Alright, I said I would, so let’s go.”

They’re greeted at the door by an actual _butler_ , what the fuck, who takes their coats and leads them to the dining room. Finn’s slightly relieved to see that there are only eight seats: at least he won’t be expected to make small talk with _too_ many people. And Rey’s boss Han is already there, looking deeply uncomfortable in an actual suit. Finn’s never seen him in anything but grungy jeans and a t-shirt before. For that matter, he’s never seen Han’s friend Chewie (no one has ever explained that nickname to Finn, but then, he’s never been brave enough to ask) looking so dapper either.

“Rey!” Han says, delighted. “Oh thank god, someone to talk shop with.” Chewie grumbles something, and Han corrects himself, “Someone _else_ to talk shop with. Leia and Luke are just going to talk politics all night.”

Finn’s sort of wondering what _he’s_ going to be doing, if Han and Rey and Chewie are talking about cars and Leia and her brother are talking politics, when Leia and Luke and two men Finn doesn’t recognize come in all together. Leia hugs Rey, and then Finn, which is disconcerting, and in the bustle Finn doesn’t catch names until he’s seated down at the end of the table, next to the younger of the two strangers. His companion turns to him as the butler - seriously a _butler_ what the fuck - brings out the first course.

“So I’m Poe Dameron,” he says. Finn shakes his hand.

“Finn Trooper,” he says. “I’m here to keep Rey company, but -” he glances over at where she and Han and Luke are gesticulating cheerfully about something, “I don’t think she needs me.”

Poe laughs. “Well, Wedge brought me along - something about wanting someone to talk planes with - but, well, he seems happy.” The other stranger is, in fact, embroiled in some sort of animated discussion with Leia and Chewie.

“Planes, huh?” Finn asks.

“I’m a pilot,” Poe says, shrugging. “Pretty damn good, if I do say so myself.”

Finn is startled into a laugh by the sheer cheerful arrogance. “I’m in law school,” he says, and Poe blinks.

“Now there is something I could not do,” he says, sounding impressed. “Gonna go into politics like Leia?”

“Nah,” Finn says, shrugging. “Gonna set up my own firm, labor and product liability mostly - stand up for the underdog a bit.” He shrugs self-deprecatingly, but Poe gives him an approving look.

“Tell me about that,” he says, sounding genuinely interested.

“If you’ll tell me about flying,” Finn replies.

Finn can never remember, afterwards, what they eat or how long the dinner lasts. He’s too busy discovering what wonderful company Poe Dameron is.

When Rey gives the toast at their wedding, she takes all the credit for getting them together. “After all,” she says, “if I hadn’t dragged Finn along, they would never have met!”

Finn can’t really argue with that. And in any case, he’s too busy staring into his new husband’s eyes to bother trying.

**Author's Note:**

> I figure we could all use a little fluff in our lives right now.
> 
> No fic Saturday, as I will be out of town.
> 
> I'm on tumblr as imaginarygolux; drop on by and say hi!


End file.
